Alex On The Plane With The Pleasures
by jaylene.olebar.3
Summary: Alex is really broken he goes and lives with the Pleasures, not even Sabina can save him. what Alex needs is friends who know what he went though. Can K- unit save him? or will he go to someone else he knows?
1. Chapter 1

**Alex on the Plane with the Pleasures**

Author: .3

Rated: T - English - Hurt/Comfort/Friendship

_Summary: Alex is really broken he goes and lives with the Pleasures, not even Sabina can save him. What Alex needs is friends who know what he went though. Can K- unit save him? Or will he go to someone else he knows?_

**Chapter 1**

Alex Rider p.o.v

It had been 42 days since she died…

I couldn't cope with it that she… that she was dead.

I was on the plane going to live with my new adopted parents, Sabina was distant and very cautious around me and Liz tried to help where she could. Liz was like the dad I never knew. My music was plugged in and it was on some American music, the one that _she _listened to. Looking down I saw it was done by: A Great Big World with Christina Aguilera

The song was called Say Something

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you_

_Anywhere I would've followed you_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_And I will swallow my pride_

_You're the one that I love_

_And I'm saying goodbye_

The lyrics went with what was in my head.

The flames the heat, the sand whipping in my eyes….

"Do you want to talk?" Liz asked and I looked confused because she elaborated.

"You're crying."

"Nnno"

"It will get better."

**4 weeks later**

It was still hard to sleep, what happened was stuck in my mind, I couldn't forget no matter what. My new family tried everything, concerts, books, movies…. I never want to see one again!

It was 4 hours ago.

We went to go see Spider Man 2 the newest one out yet. I had cried, in the movie theater, when Peter failed to save Gwen.

Sabina had rubbed my arms, making me flinch at the human contact.

"It is okay Al, it wasn't your fault." She murmured to me. Liz looked over, and that was when I ran.

Flames….

I was so hot!

Water.

Get away from the heat.

_"Alex, sweetie we need to talk about what happened in Egypt" Liz said and I flinched_

_"NO! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!" I had shouted grief tearing me inside out. They wanted me to talk about the flames, the heat. I would never talk about that! _

"I want to go home" I whispered.

**A/N: okay I have re written this and I hope it is better and thanks for all those who Privet Messaged me and told me to keep writing this!**

**So review? **


	2. Chapter 2 Of Alex On The Plane

**Alex on the Plane with the Pleasures**

**Author: .jayleneolebar**

Rated: T - English - Hurt/Comfort/Friendship - Reviews: 12 - Published: 05-26-14 - Updated: 01-27-16

_Summary: Alex is really broken he goes and lives with the Pleasures, not even Sabina can save him. What Alex needs is friends who know what he went though. Can K- unit save him? Or will he go to someone else he knows?_

**Chapter 2**

**No one's p.o.v**

The boy that was 15 and 6 months was sitting on a plane, where was he heading?

To England, back to London Chelsea Cheyne house 104, not to live there permanently, only to live there because they…. _They_ had died. His family, the chance to live a normal life, the only ones who sort of understood him fully, but now that wasn't possible all do to his presence, he killed everyone who came near.

Someone behind him cleared their throats and Alex looked back to see a man he never thought he would see again!

A man who was supposed to be dead yet was o so sitting calmly behind him.

"Hello little Alex."

Yassen Gregorovich couldn't see any emotion except shock in those empty brown eyes, the eyes that had seen too much in the little years he was alive.

"How?" Alex asked.

"Not everyone dies form a bullet to the heart." It was said in the same Russian accent that the ex-spy knew all too well.

"Little Alex? What is wrong?" The boy turned and looked at the assassin that was now sitting beside him, and had his legs crossed and he looked interested at what the teen would say.

"Yassen, how did you deal with when someone died?" the assassin looked at Alex and sorrow filled his eyes at the memory of his mentor/ father.

"Alex you have to get on with your life. Let the person who died move on. I can help get rid of the pain, but I can't make you forget. If you want my help, here's my number." Yassen handed over his personal phone number, the one he kept when he wished John to be alive.

Alex took the piece of paper and looked at the man and frowned a little. "Thank you Yassen." The ex-spy turned and stayed quiet, but didn't say anything else on the plane ride.

Mi6 or specifically Tulip Jones text him a message that said an agent would be sent to collect him from the airport and he would stay with that agent at his, Alex's house. The agent was Agent Daniels, aka Fox.

When Ales saw at the desk to sign in he frowned but continued to wait the frown went unnoticed by the assassin who was now in his disguise.

"Hello Cub." A man in casual clothes yet looked uncomfortable in them said and looked at the boy with an angry scowl.

"Hello Ben." The teen said ignoring the others and nodded to how that he was waiting for him to bring him home.

Alex looked back and saw Yassen watching him.

**A/N: I have rewritten all these chapters please review **


	3. Chapter 3 of alex on the plane

Chapter 3

an; this is for the friends who anted an update!

"Hello" Yassen read the teens lips and found that just that 1 word that they didn't get on.

"Well little double o- nothing, let's go" sneered the older man, yassen frowned at the cruel nick name which no one protested at the cruel greeting.

"Nice to see you to" growled Alex.

(A.R line Break A.R.)

John had just waked up frozen his saver had left and he felt as if he had been dead over 90 years. Groaning he well he wasn't that frozen just cold, then the heater went on and he was a bit better. And the first thing he did when his brain was normal was grab the phone.

John Rider was trying to remember the number yassen had given him many years ago, and also trying to get over the shock that his only son was 15. Finally the number came: 5455*5455.

Dialing the number in the phone was answered right away.

"Yeah, Alex?"

"Yasha it's me" john said and grabbed his gun and his last cloths which just happened to be Scorpia cloths.

The last thing john remembered was his wife dying in his arms and his eyes full of tears. He had gone to get food and found the plane in flames and his wife was killed instantly, MI6 decided it was best he never saw his son. He had been sad but he knew it was best, so no one knew he was alive besides Alan Blunt.

"Wait why you said 'Alex'" confusion was evident in his voice.

"I know your son" was the careful voice.

(A.R. line Break A.R.)

Yassen was having a hard time to comprehend that his mentor was actually alive! After finishing talking he went on and had made decisions to kidnap a 15 year old. Who had lived with the Pleasures. Who had went on vacation in Canada, which Yassen had been on the plane to.

"ok" he said and the plans were ready.

the plan was ready all he had to do was get rider out of the sas and help him get his father out of captivity. easy peasy

alex was having a bad time the soldiers picked on him every chance they got.

until we meet again:)

Jaylene Olebar would like to say all my stories can be re writes. I give permission but I will still write!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Not that Alex cared because he'd get his revenge sooner or later. He was just getting ready for A JOG WHEN TH E DOOR BELL RANG AND THE SOILDERS CAME OUT AND HAD THERE GUNS READY and they nodded at him to open it; Ben looked relaxed until he heard the voice.

"Hello little Alex." Said teen just had an opt to slam the door behind him and inclined his head to follow. The pale blue eyes held a question but followed him none the less.

"What're you doing here?!" he demanded when he heard the door close softly and footsteps and swished into Russian so Ben/Fox couldn't understand him.

"Alexander Johnathan Craig Hunter Rider, What are you hiding?" he said as the man got cut off in apparent surprise.

"Is that?..."

A/N: yes! Cliffe!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 of Alex on the plane with the Pleasure's

*Nightmare*

_Like always the dream started with Alex crawling through the mud. He was tired exhausted and very much in the need of a rest, but he couldn't._

_Something was after him, and he wouldn't rest._

"_Must keep running." He repeated to himself._

_Alex didn't do what his mind told him to do and he stopped, he stopped only for three seconds, but it was enough. The person chasing him caught up with the teen spy and now stood in front of him._

_Blond hair, brown eyes, very fit, but right now he wasn't, skin was falling all around him, and his once kind eyes stared at him with strong hatred. _

"_You're a disgrace to the name of RIDER!" he snarled, the voice cold and not like the man he once knew._

"_NO! I TRIED!" Alex called, but the man was like made of steel in his accusation. _

*Now*

"ALEX! Wake UP!" a gruff voice called to him, and Alex woke up with a gasp, sweat coating his shoulders and his eyes wide frantic with his searching.

"IAN!" he cried out like a lost child.

"Alex it is okay, it's me, SnakeWolf, Fox and Eagle." A voice called out to him and slowly Alex relaxed at the familiar voices.


End file.
